


Say Uncle

by sjhw_tolerance (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/sjhw_tolerance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney suffers from momentary self-doubt when his alternate reality self is on Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Uncle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rushingwind in the 2006 Rare Pairings ficathon.
> 
> Originally posted December 2006.

SAY UNCLE

“Where’s Rod?” McKay asked, striving unsuccessfully to keep the irritation out of his voice. Here they were on the verge of total annihilation and his twin…he shuddered briefly at the thought, was nowhere to be found.

Zelenka looked up from his laptop and gave him a sympathetic look. Rodney’s lips tightened and he shifted uneasily under the other man’s scrutiny, well aware his body language betrayed his frame of mind. “He went to take a break, said he needed to clear his mind.” Radek looked at him a moment longer and added rather pointedly, for Radek. “Not a bad idea actually.”

Rodney snorted. He didn’t need to clear his mind, he needed to work. **And** unfortunately, in order to get anywhere, it seemed he needed someone as smart as him. And it had to be some great cosmic joke that the someone as smart as him…was him, or at least an alternate reality him. 

“Where’s Jeanie then?’ he asked. His sister was as smart as he was, at least as far as physics went, too bad the same couldn’t be said when it came to her career decisions.

Radek looked back up from the screen full of calculations and jerked his head toward the far corner of the lab. Rodney hadn’t even noticed the cot set up in an out of the way corner, Jeanie lay curled up on it—obviously asleep—her eyes closed and chest rising slowly and evenly. Rodney walked over to the sleeping figure, tugging the light blanket that lay over her legs up over her shoulders. He smiled briefly before turning back toward Radek; it was good to have her here even if she was a pain in the neck sometimes. And speaking of pains in the neck, he really needed to find Rod now.

“Do you know where Rod went?”

McKay ignored the inevitable long-suffering sigh as Zelenka once more paused in his computations. “He didn’t say, but I heard him talking to Teyla earlier about a ‘match’.”

Something he didn’t like to acknowledge tightened his insides when he thought of Rod talking to Teyla. “A match?” Rodney glared at the Czech.

Radek started waving his arms in the air. “You know, with those sticks she has.”

“Ah.” Rodney just continued to stare at Radek until the other man stopped with the crazy arm movements and once more lowered his eyes to the laptop’s screen. He stood there and gazed unseeingly at the top of the Czech’s head. Teyla and Rod were sparring; another shaft of pain sliced through him before he could stop it and then he turned on his heel and strode out of the lab.

It wasn’t bad enough, he fumed as he wove his way through the corridors that would take him to the gym, that they were on the verge of a catastrophic collapse of two universes, or that Rod had stolen his sister, but now he was now apparently stealing Teyla from him. He’d tried to be kind, understanding…he’d tried to get along with his other self, only to be stabbed in the back. 

Well, he wouldn’t take it lying down, he’d just march on into the gym and show Rod what he was made of…which, he realized, his steps slowing the closer he got to the gym, might just reveal that he was made of blood…bones…bits of flesh. He had a momentary image of himself flailing wildly with the staves while Rod pirouetted around him in moves worthy of Jackie Chan and cringed at the thought of potentially making an even bigger fool of himself than he already had when faced with the wonder that was his twin, especially in front of Teyla. 

His steps slowed down ever further and he decided to just turn around and go back to the lab, maybe Jeanie would be awake…but when he heard the flurry of stave knocking against stave, curiosity got the better of him. 

_“Is that the best you’ve got?”_

Rodney stopped just shy of the doorway, out of sight of the room’s occupants. He was amazed at the enthusiasm he heard in Rod’s slightly breathless voice—and he had no trouble imagining the enigmatic smile that would grace Teyla’s face in return. He waited anxiously to hear her response when Rod spoke again.

_“You don’t have to treat me like I’m Sheppard, you know. I can handle myself.”_

_“Very well.”_

Rodney’s eyes widened at Rod’s comment and Teyla’s soft-spoken reply. This time he didn’t have to imagine the look on Teyla’s face, it would be the same look he’d seen on more than one occasion when he’d underestimated her—a mistake he didn’t make quite so often these days. The unmistakable sounds of wood knocking against wood, accompanied by several grunts and a low groan, interrupted his speculation and he shuffled a few steps closer to the door jam and carefully peered into the gym.

It took him a moment for his eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight flooding into the gym and his first impression was that of arms and staves flying, until they sorted themselves out into the two familiar figures that he knew as well as he knew his own. Teyla was dressed in her usual work-out attire, the midriff baring top and long paneled skirt. Rodney never failed to marvel at how the long skirt flowed around her as she moved, never seeming to slow her down or trip her up. He could spend hours watching her and often did…sitting quietly against the wall, working on his laptop while she went through her exercise routine. 

She’d tried to teach him the moves—and he’d honestly tried to learn, but he had never managed to copy the grace of her movements and contented himself with his observer status. However, it appeared his alternate universe self didn’t have the same two left feet he did. And then he looked a little more closely at the fighting duo and realized with no small amount of glee that Rod was getting his ass whipped by Teyla. 

Feeling a bit bolder now, Rodney stepped quietly into the room, leaned against the wall and settled back to watch. He’d seen Teyla practice—and fight—enough times now that he was fairly adept at reading her moves and she was definitely toying with Rod. She was barely working up a sweat while his twin was already getting a bit red in the face, a fine sheen of perspiration shining on his face.

It was like watching a train wreck, Rodney found he couldn’t look away, not that he really wanted to. Rod was putting up a good fight, but he could tell by the casual ease with which Teyla fended off his attack, that she was just playing with the other man. It was a very feminine—and feline—thing for her to do, play with her prey before killing it. He’d seen the same behavior before from his cat and he found the thought of Teyla presenting him with her ‘kill’ highly amusing. And at the rate Rod was losing ground, he figured it wouldn’t be too much longer.

His prediction proved to be accurate when Teyla suddenly took the offensive, her staves flying as she forced Rod to give up ground. It was a beautiful sight when she easily parried his feeble attempts to regain control of the sortie. And then in a series of moves that always managed to impress him, she knocked the staves out of Rod’s hands, sending them flying while she caught him around the ankle with her foot, dropping him like a rock and pinning him to the hard floor of the gym with a knee in his chest and one staff across his neck.

“I think it’s time to say ‘uncle’,” Rodney commented, leaving his place by the wall and casually sauntering across the room.

Teyla looked up at him and smiled, though he knew she must’ve have known he was there watching all along. “Say uncle?”

“It’s an Earth saying—”

“That someone who is being defeated says when they wish to indicate that they surrender,” Rod finished for him and then he grinned. “And I think you’re right.” Rod looked gravely at Teyla then. “I surrender.” She nodded her head and released her hold on him, rising gracefully to her feet and holding out her hand to him.

“That’s probably the smartest move you’ve made since you’ve been here,” Rodney commented dryly.

“I won’t argue with you on that,” Rod replied cheerfully, if not slightly out of breath. He turned to Teyla then. “I can see when I get back home I’m going to have to work harder. I think my Teyla has been taking it too easy on me.”

“I can show you a few moves that might surprise her, if you like,” Teyla offered. 

Rod grinned. “I just might take you up on that. I wouldn’t mind having a trick or two up my sleeve when I get home.”

“Speaking of getting you home,” Rodney said, resolutely ignoring that uneasy feeling that could only be jealously churning in his gut. “That’s the whole reason I came down here. I could use your help.”

Rod grabbed a towel from a duffel that looked suspiciously like one of his and wiped his face before draping it around his neck. “Sure, there’s nothing like a good match to clear the old gray cells,” he replied, tapping the side of his head. Rod paused briefly in front of Teyla and bowed. “Thank you for the ass-kicking. I hope we have the opportunity for a rematch one day.”

Teyla returned his bow. “I would enjoy that.”

“So, ah,” Rodney stammered slightly, not sure why he was acting like a tongue-tied schoolboy. “See you later?” 

He inwardly cringed at the inane question, but when she smiled gently at him and murmured, “Of course”, he felt some of the heaviness inside him lift and his steps were definitely lighter as he followed after Rod.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you ready to say uncle?” 

Rodney would do anything she asked, just as long as meant she would continue what she was doing. Forcing his eyes open, he raised his head only to see mischievous brown eyes sparkling back at him. “Teyla,” he groaned, reaching out with an unsteady hand and caressing her face. “Are you trying to kill me?”

Her lips curved in her trademark enigmatic smile and she moved sinuously over his trembling body, brushing her lips against his. “That did not sound like ‘uncle’,” she murmured, her voice a husky whisper, her warm breath washing across his face like a tender caress. He was helpless against her and she knew it. 

“Uncle.” It was almost a whimper, but he was beyond caring, at this moment he would beg, plead, or scream like a little girl if it meant an end to his current torture. Her pleased smile didn’t bother him, because the next thing his overloaded senses knew was the sensuous glide of her body against his and then the exquisite feel of her surrounding him as she slowly lowered herself onto him, taking him into her willing body. He was a lucky man and he still wondered how he’d gotten so fortunate to be involved with someone like Teyla.

She was hot, absolutely gorgeous and—for some inexplicable reason—wanted to be with him. The few months they’d been lovers had been some of the most fulfilling of his life. And it wasn’t just the sex, though that was definitely nice, he thought hazily, his hands going to her hips as she started moving in a steady rhythm over him. He also liked her company; she didn’t cling and demand things from him like other women had, she let him be himself. 

In many ways they were both outsiders amidst the other inhabitants of Atlantis, neither fitting in completely; she merely because she wasn’t from Earth and he because his intellect—and attitude—naturally kept others at a distance. And over the time they’d been on Atlantis, he’d been forced to revise his opinion that she was too primitive for him. He might be way smarter when it came to quantum physics, but she had him outclassed when it came to the practicalities of living in the Pegasus Galaxy—and could easily whip his ass any time she chose. But instead, she chose to be with him, which still had him wondering on the rare occasion when he was filled with self-doubt, what the hottest woman on Atlantis saw in him.

And while he generally had a one-track mind and stuck with a problem until he’d solved it, for the most part he was content to not question the whys of their relationship. Especially when she did that twisty thing with her hips, drawing another helpless groan from him. She had an uncanny ability to strip away his veneer of sophistication and sarcasm, which with any other woman would have left him feeling vulnerable and exposed, but not with her, never with Teyla. 

The first forerunners of his orgasm were already curling low in his belly and Rodney would be damned if he’d leave his lover unsatisfied, ignoring the uncomfortable thought that he was competing with Rod even in bed. But he had spent the last few months learning Teyla very well and any momentary doubts vanished when she responded almost instantly to his touch. Her strong muscles tightened around him and she gasped his name softly, her hips moving relentlessly against him. It was all the encouragement Rodney needed, both hands returning to her hips as he moved urgently against her, until his orgasm finally exploded through him and he joined her in ecstasy.

When the world stopped spinning crazily and the stars stopped exploding in his brain, Rodney felt the warm and comforting presence of his lover’s body draped over him. She lay against him, her face buried in the crook of his neck, breathing heavily while random shudders still raced through her. Rodney wrapped an arm around her, spitting some stray hair from his mouth and slowly stroking her hair.

“Hmm…” she hummed happily, her body moving languidly against him as she slowly shifted off him, placing a brief kiss on his lips before curling up against his side, her head resting on his shoulder. “You are an amazing man, Doctor McKay,” she murmured, satisfaction and just the faintest hint of possessiveness in her voice.

Rodney felt unaccountably pleased; he normally wasn’t one to suffer from self-doubt, but the appearance of his other self and the ease at which Rod had fit into Atlantis had opened up old insecurities he had thought we long gone. And because of those insecurities, his next words were out of his mouth before he even realized what he had said. “You don’t wish that I were different? Say, a little more like Rod?”

Teyla stiffened immediately, Rodney felt like has holding a board in his arms. And then she raised herself up over him, her eyes flashing with temper. “You think that I wish I was with Rod?”

“Well…ah…no,” he stammered. 

“That is what you said.”

He scrambled to a sitting position, pulling the sheet up around his waist, ignoring the incongruity of his lover sitting unconcernedly naked in front of him. “I didn’t mean…” his voice trailed off again and he looked helplessly at her, not sure what he had intended by his comment. 

“If I wished to be with Rod,” she said, her tone fierce, “then I would not be here.” 

That should have been good enough, but for some reason, he just couldn’t let it go. “It’s just that you all seem so comfortable with him, he seems to fit in here better than I ever have.” It wasn’t quite a whine, but close enough to have him cringe slightly.

Teyla shrugged. “He is an interesting and entertaining man.” She fixed him with a look then that had sent lesser men running. “But he is not **you**.” 

Rodney wasn’t intimidated by her look, in fact it had the completely opposite affect of reassuring him. He searched her face, looking for any deceit, but could see nothing but tender love and affection tinged with exasperation. “Yes, well,” he said, “I’m glad we’ve got that settled.”

Her low chuckle sent the usual shaft of arousal through him. “Yes, I too am relieved that it is ‘settled’.”

She was making fun of him, he knew, but that didn’t stop his huge grin and when he slid back down on the bed and held the sheet up invitingly, she slipped under the covers with him and once more curled up against his side. Stroking her hair, he yet again marveled at the good fortune that had brought them together. “You don’t suppose that Rod and **his** Teyla…”

He was surprised when she laughed again. “What?” he said, feeling mildly offended on behalf of Rod. “You don’t think it’s possible?”

The bed shifted and she rested with her elbows on his chest, gazing down at him, an indulgent smile on her face. “I believe that anything is possible. Even getting you to say uncle.”

THE END


End file.
